Big Buddy (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Big Buddy (PGW). (Formerly) (Current grade) |released = 6.0.5 |rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 3 (used to be 5 at max) |mobility = 40 (Mobility) |cost = 222 when when first released Obtained from the Super Chest or, for 970 (30% Sale) from the Trader's Van |reskinof = None |attribute = |theme = Pirate/Old-Fashioned Themed |damage = 1-Shot |Level required = Level 1 |number = 43}} The Big Buddy is a weapon introduced in the 6.0.5. update. It is located in the Heavy section of the Armory. It was removed in 10.1.0 and can only be obtained from special event chests or the Trader's Van. Description It is a large, black, hand-held cannon that directly shoots black bombs with a blast radius and high damage. It has large damage, a low fire rate, low capacity, and low mobility. Appearance This weapon is a giant and cumbersome cannon, with a black happy face with a yellow and red ring surrounding it on the sides, resembling an explosion. There is a small lit fuse on top. At the bottom of the cannon, there is an unused base with 4 wheels on it. Strategy Tips * The Big Buddy is best for medium-ranges, where the opponent is trapped in a tight space. * If the player is attacking with the Big Buddy in short-range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self-explosion damage. * Try to stay as close as possible to your opponent, as it can deal insane damage within a short-range. * Due to its low mobility, it makes the user's mobility encumbered, a weapon with higher mobility such as Dark Force Saber can be used for moving around much quicker. *Use the Singular Grenade to pull enemies together and kill them together with this weapon. * The weapon has a slow-moving projectile, resulting in it being best used for close-medium range combat (although if used too close can instantly kill the user also.) * One should NEVER Rocket Jump with this weapon as this will take out a huge chunk of their armor and health and/or kill the user as well. * This weapon has one of the slowest firing rates in the game, try to equip a high-damaging weapon like State Defender to hold off enemies while you're re-arming this cannon. ** Alongside the slow firing rate it also has a sluggish reload time, don't reload unless it's safe to. Counters * If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned, it's usually a one-shot kill, depending on the health and armor. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. It is best to target these users as they can deal heavy damage. *Due to its hefty mobility, rapid-firing weapons can easily deal heavy damage to the user while area damage weapons disorient their aim. *Always be strafing. That low fire rate is a big disadvantage for its users. *Attack the user with a shotgun, Melee or any ranged weapons when they are reloading, as CONSTANT reloads keeps the user very vulnerable to any attacks. *While attacking, stay airborne due to the area damage. *It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. Skins Recommended Maps Train Depot or other likewise maps and close-ranged maps. Equipment Setups Since the Big Buddy can hold only 3 cannonballs in the weapon itself and every time the player fires the Big Buddy the fuse has to be re-lit, the Big Buddy is better for players with lower grade armor. If you happen to encounter a player with higher grade armor, if they are jumping around, use that to your advantage by firing at the ground when they land, causing the opponent to take major explosion damage if done correctly. Changelog 6.0.5 * The Big Buddy is released into the game. 10.1.0 * The weapon was removed. * Its grade has been changed from to . 12.1.0 * The weapon was added back temporarily and can be obtained from the Super Chest along with other removed weapons. It was also obtainable for a limited time in the Trader's Van during Pixel Gun 3D's birthday. 16.9.0 * It was brought back again and could be obtainable from the Winner Chest in the Thanksgiving Event for a limited time. Trivia *The player carries the Big Buddy even though it has wheels on the bottom of the base. * At the side of the Big Buddy, there is a logo, which resembles the logo of the Serious Sam series. * It has the second lowest mobility in the game, with only the Missile Thrower (PG3D) having lower mobility. * There is a possibility of it to return to Pixel Gun 3D since the Pixel Gun Company has talked about which classic weapons should be back into the game. * The inventory icon of the Big Buddy is identical to its Pixel Gun World's icon. * This weapon has the second lowest fire rate of any weapon in the game, with a fire rate of 15, only being beaten by the Circus Cannon, with a fire rate of 14. * It is still a one shot if you directly hit the player for about 90% of the time. * For owners and other players seeing this weapon and its upgrades were identical to the Apocalypse, but its original stats are still intact. * In an unknown update, it lost its "Single Shots" attribute Gallery Pirates big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in an old PG3D logo. Max damage big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in the old Armory. Big_buddy_in_use.png|The Big Buddy in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Trader's Van Category:Content in Both Games Category:Featured Articles Category:Rockets Category:Brought Back Category:Legendary